


Pomegranates & Ladies

by ThomasLi



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasLi/pseuds/ThomasLi
Summary: 《情迷画色Desperate Romantics》同人 Gabriel中心





	Pomegranates & Ladies

罗斯金说，一切伟大的艺术都是赞美。这句话搁在加百列的身上就需要改作“一切伟大的艺术都是赞美美丽的女子”。这话一点也没有夸张，不论是他的良师益友（或者损友）们还是美丽的灵魂伴侣丽兹都再同意不过了。保佑那个苍白而优雅的女子，愿上帝拯救她的健康，看在这份动人美貌的份上也不该让如此女神过早地香消玉殒。

加百列是会画一些宗教题材的东西或者罗斯金觉得有趣的玩意儿，但是他画作或者诗作的主题还是女人，漂亮的女人，但丁·加百列·罗塞蒂才不会画什么带蕾丝的羊呢，他也许会画画鸽子，但绝不会光画一头羊。虽然他也被汉特的那头羊震撼过，因为他从来不会掩饰自己对美的欣赏。这话可能说得不太对，在和丽兹结婚之前他是从来不掩饰自己对美的欣赏，尤其是美丽的女子，不过就算是和丽兹结婚之后，他也只对丽兹掩饰这一点，他的其他朋友们是知道的。米莱斯和汉特早早便看清了他拈花惹草的本性，也许因为和加百列混久了，连他们自己的恋爱生活也变得曲折离奇起来，搞得他们现在也没脸责备加百列做得不对。

不过对于这个美的欣赏问题，加百列比他的朋友们坦然多了，时至今日，拉斐尔前派兄弟会的成员们还能清晰记得，罗塞蒂式的高谈阔论才是他们这个所谓兄弟会建立的基石和凝聚力，就算是分道扬镳之后，哪怕是在众人决裂四散之后，他们也不能不承认，如果当初没有罗塞蒂洋溢的热情和果断到近乎草率的决定，要不是这个意大利裔的风流才子口无遮拦地将所有人捧到风口浪尖，用那张滔滔不绝的嘴将年轻学生的酒后胡话化腐朽为神奇地变为优雅而癫狂的理论，把极端变得前卫，把毒药说成了蜜酒，兄弟会的成员根本就不会有什么交集，也许他们会按照父母和时代规划的人生轨迹，成为设计师，成为皇家美术学院的画家，成为上层名流，成为评论家或者诗人，他们还是会怀揣着各自的才华，在各自的领域一番作为。只不过世上再无拉斐尔前派兄弟会，画家和诗人、设计师和商人就像是骑士和海盗一样，永远也不会有任何交情。

“有那么夸张？”加百列停下画笔，从画架后探出头来。

“威廉过去常常这么说。”简，威廉·莫里斯的美貌妻子手执一枚石榴，露出素雅的微笑，站在湖蓝色的幕布前，加百列瞅着她，不像在认真聆听，倒像已经神游天外。

岁月并没有在这个女人身上留下什么痕迹，她和加百列记忆中初见时的那个略带青涩却又有着诱人气质的女子并无二致。

她还是一般活力，简的活力是肃静持久的，不如范妮的炙热，不如丽兹的执着。可是范妮的炙热是有限制的，学识和眼界的限制，虽然加百列热爱那种自然的纯粹感，但就像他不会因为汉特的羊震撼了他就狭隘地认为只有羊能够带给他那种感觉，他爱范妮给他的纯粹感，但不爱范妮。虽然是很久之后才发觉的事情，但事实上，不论是加百列自己还是与他相识的人都觉得，他的真爱是丽兹，丽兹·西达尔。只有挚爱才能成为梦魇。

就在不久之前，诗人的一位年轻的追随者霍尔·凯尼还向他的朋友们说，罗塞蒂在这些女子之间周旋非但不是恶行，却正能显示出他们的加百列是个“有风度的男人”。

“真的是那样的吗？”简问加百列。

“你也是当事人，不是吗？”加百列苦笑，他也不知道当时自己是怎么想的，只是知道，要是再重新来一次，他还是会娶丽兹，然后后悔，然后后悔为什么要后悔，正如现在这样。

“你娶她的时候不爱她，现在却爱得心碎。”简微笑。

“我没有心碎。”加百列道，“我没有不爱她，娶她的时候，我怕她会心碎，怕她会死。”

“所以凯尼是对的，你只是出于风度才娶她，若你爱她，她怎会心碎？”

“我只是不知道我爱她，所以怕她心碎！”加百列到底还是那个加百列，在责问之下所想的第一件事情依旧是反驳，拿脑中出现的第一个念头反驳，所以也算不得撒谎。

简叹了口气，不再言语，她望着罗塞蒂重新拿起笔，摇了摇头，闭目养神了片刻，又隐身画架之后。他不再像年轻的时候那样，时不时走到模特身边，笑盈盈地为模特讲解动作和画作的思路。也许是因为他不再找那些年轻无知的女孩来当模特了，毕竟是加百列，再怎么说也不会冷落了身边的女人。

这个男人变了，她能够感觉到，因为变化非常明显，就发生在一夜之间，伊丽莎白·西达尔死去的那一夜。

——

“为了丽兹的健康和美貌长存！”

“为了丽兹！”

某一个夏季的傍晚，兄弟会成员们惯去的酒馆那一如既往的一派乌烟瘴气之中，几个饮至微酣的青年举起了他们的酒杯，木杯互相碰撞，毫不犹豫地溅出了大半杯的酒水，可是没有人在意，毕竟罗塞蒂是没有付账习惯的，而我们可敬的小约翰只要画作卖了钱就一定不会吝啬，他喜欢为朋友们的酒钱结账。他本身并不是很能豪饮，不过这并不影响他享受这种美妙的气氛。

“罗塞蒂先生，我……非常欣赏令妹的诗集，听说她曾为您的画当过模特，我能有幸邀请她当我的模特吗？”羞怯的伯恩-琼斯并不习惯这样的场面，但是因为收到了他挚爱的加百列发出的邀请，他还是到场了，只是在众人闹嚣的时候有些手足无措。等我们的意大利浪子罗塞蒂把酒杯放下，可怜的爱德还是找到了搭话的机会。

“哦艾迪，我避世的小卡瓦尔坎蒂先生！”加百列的酒量很好，所以他此时舞动着双臂挽起伯恩-琼斯的脖子，几乎用胳膊的力量将这个腼腆脆弱的青年提起来的这种浮夸的行为只是他表示热情的一种特殊的方式，“大家静一静！”他动情地喊道，像是在花园里求爱。

几个年轻人笑着放低了谈笑的声音，饶有兴致地望着罗塞蒂和他臂弯中尴尬挣扎的那个发丝还没褪尽少年人独有的那份金黄的苍白的青年。

“我的朋友们！还有美人们。”罗塞蒂愉快地扬起声音，还不忘冲着坐在弗雷德身边的那个酒馆的娼妓眨了眨眼，“我郑重为你们介绍这位绅士，他叫爱德·伯恩-琼斯，不过他会喜欢你们叫他布昂·乔尔诺（Buon Giorno，伯恩-琼斯Burn-Jones的意大利语说法）。还有，他是个画家，他现在虽然也许还是个学徒，不过比起你们这些一条腿入了土的家伙们来说，爱德的画，怎么说好呢，比我的可厉害多啦！”

众人早就习惯了加百列这张随心所欲的嘴，就算心中不满，也不会说出来自讨没趣，但可怜的伯恩-琼斯先生可被吓坏了，“不！罗塞蒂先生！”他一脸惊恐，“怎么会呢！我的画要是能有您的万分之一我就很满足了！”

加百列眯起他漂亮的棕黑色眼睛，“谦逊，先生们，你们看这个漂亮的年轻人，他比在座的大多数人都要有德行，他有着一个绅士应有的谦逊！不过，朋友们，他的谦逊并没有道出事实，事实是，我是个诗人，绘画虽然是我众多的爱好之一，但我没有投入太多的精力在此，所以，我今天在这里跟你们说，这不是夸口，我保证在五年之内，我们可爱的爱德在绘画上的成就将远超过我！甚至也许可以达到乃至超越在座某几位才华横溢的画家的高度！”

这话对罗塞蒂来说已经是非常保守了，只是他错误估计了自己这个年轻的仰慕者的心理承受能力，当他像是求偶的翠鸟一般散发他那非凡的魅力的同时，他身边的伯恩-琼斯先生已经快要厥过去了。

“爱德！”本来不悦地蜷缩在角落的另一个和这个酒馆格格不入的年轻人跑上前来。因为显然，他的朋友所仰慕的那位罗塞蒂先生还沉浸在自己的妙语连珠当中不能自拔，没有注意到他的舌灿莲花所赞美的那个学生此时非常需要一个纸袋来帮助喘气。

“哦！”罗塞蒂和他的朋友们终于意识到了爱德华的状态，加百列离他最近，所以虽然罗塞蒂先生和他的祖先们一般并不高大，却仍旧毫不犹豫地抱起他的这位年轻的仰慕者，往门口冲去，嘴上还喊着，“约翰尼，结账！弗雷德！叫马车！”

复尝受人欢迎的喜乐的米莱其实并不喜欢“约翰尼”这个旧日的称呼，不过他觉得加百列这么喊也可以，毕竟他们也是喊他“加百列”而不是“罗塞蒂先生”的。怀揣着这样的小心思，米莱取出鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋为他们一行人结了酒钱。真是一种讽刺，只是在几年之前，他们几个可是这间酒馆的老板最不想看到的人，如今他却听说连这里乌七八糟的酒客们都会自豪地谈起这间“那几个拉斐尔前派的绅士”喜爱的酒馆，好像这里是凯撒大帝加冕的地方一样。

……

后来，罗塞蒂知晓了那另一个青年的名字是威廉·莫里斯，虽然他心中更为喜爱敏感而紧张的伯恩-琼斯，可是之后发生的一切却仿佛都和当初这个他并不怎么注意的追随者有关。

——

丽兹怀过一次孕，那时候加百列很高兴，他认真地找到范妮和其他几个交好的女人，给了她们每个人一笔不菲的钱，希望和她们断绝关系。那几个女孩反应各不相同，有不愿意接受钱财，只是面露悲伤的，不过范妮不动声色地拿了钱，识趣地没有纠缠他，直到丽兹不幸流掉了孩子，她又适时地出现在加百列触手可及的地方。

在诱惑面前，加百列的解决方式一向是从心的，之后有一个叫王尔德的青年用自己独特的方式发表了对这种行为的看法，人们一直不懂那到底是讽刺还是他真的欣赏罗塞蒂这一点。毕竟对王尔德来说，罗塞蒂是一个成名很久了的前辈大家，而且还是一位在自己生活的年代为人所津津乐道的隐士。

……

“哦，他大概是在讽刺。”罗塞蒂回答简，“奥斯卡是个矛盾的人，呵，不过谁不是呢？”

说完，画家，哦，或者说诗人，从画架后走出来，神采奕奕地像个十七八岁的少年，目光炯炯地望着画架前那个身着蓝色丝质长袍的，娴雅的妇人，“莫里斯夫人，今天就到这里吧，我送你出门。”

他的那位小学徒与他约了今日来访，也许此时他已经到楼下了，画家不自禁地探向窗口，旧日伦敦微凉的气息从窗外沁入，他觉得自己好像身在伦敦，又好像置身过去。

“罗塞蒂先生，莫里斯夫人。”青年微笑着站在门口，谦和有礼地向此间主人和这位女士欠身行礼，“下午好，今天真是个好天气！”

“霍尔！哪一天的天气都很好！这儿可不是伦敦啊我的小友！”画家兴高采烈手舞足蹈地从楼梯上小跑下来，对一个不再年轻的老家伙来说，他的身形可是够矫健的了。只是那么一晃眼的功夫，简觉得这个男人其实没有变，还是她曾识的那个聒噪的隐士，机敏的哲人。

——

谁都知道霍尔·凯尼跟着罗塞蒂是为了能赶在兄弟会过去的成员们之前写出一本但丁·加百列·罗塞蒂的传记来，有人甚至跟罗塞蒂直言这个年轻人的目的。可加百列一笑置之，他不在乎，他向来不在乎围绕在自己身边的人是狡黠还是坦诚，也不在乎他们围绕着自己到底是为了艺术还是利益，加百列先生的胸襟完全可以包容我们可以想象到的一切。再说了，要论狡猾，这个名叫凯尼的后辈是绝对比不上霍维尔先生那只老狐狸的。

两个男人再三确认简·莫里斯夫人已经彻底离去之后，年轻人微笑着将视线挪回坐在枣红色沙发中的这个精神抖擞的隐士身上，“先生，今天要和我聊点什么呢？”

“唔，并没有什么特别的，霍尔，你已经知道很多事情了，关于那个子虚乌有的兄弟会，还有我那些故交旧识什么的，虽然或许有些夸张，不过若是把我认识的所有人都写进你那本小书里，我想这本书就光剩下千千万万个名字了。”画家心不在焉地敷衍，却被自己的话语触动了记忆，牵动了那根容易感伤的神经，情不自禁地，真挚起来。

他还记得那天在泰晤士河边，一阵轻佻的小风吹走了范妮的帽子，那一头小麦色的浓密秀发就像从布偶中迸裂而出的棉絮一样，他几乎可以闻到一股收获般的香甜。他从不后悔喜爱范妮，他至今仍喜爱着她，记忆中的那个，想法粗浅，身材丰腴的女人。他觉得她就像是酒神附体，充满了活力和喜悦，是那种他花了很久才意识到的，自己从始至终都迷恋的那种纯粹的感官刺激。有人说那是“肉欲”，也许那就是肉欲，但绝不是世人心中所想的那种肉欲，那个词已经被那些干瘪的教士榨干了全部的内涵，只剩下一个空洞的壳，好像它是一种不可言说的恶疾。

他喜爱的东西不是别人口中的“肉欲”，那是诗意的，和泥土一样呼吸的肉欲。画家深吸一口气，“哦，我又在想别的了，你刚才说了什么？”

凯尼先生笑了，第一次和罗塞蒂接触的时候，他还很紧张，生怕打扰这位著名的隐士进行哲思，是以画家每一次的突然失神都让他异样不安。如今他已经习惯了画家如此，不过也令他觉得画家从那个高高在上的前辈伟人“罗塞蒂先生”变成了一个风趣但有着一丝忧郁气质的长者同时也是友人的“罗塞蒂先生”。

不过他可不是被加百列“感化”了，只是本来以为只有最初几天会感到新鲜愉快而之后就需要自己的意志力来坚持伴随这位长者以期在众人之前完成那部计划已久的关于兄弟会，关于罗塞蒂本人的传记，而现在他发现，他不需要那份意志力。和罗塞蒂相处并不会令人厌倦，永远不会。

霍尔·凯尼相信在罗塞蒂身上有这么一种人格魅力，和我们一般意义上说的那种积极正面引人向善的“人格魅力”也许不太一样，罗塞蒂的魔力并不能像上帝之子那样传播什么善念，他只是无意识地唤起本来就存在于人们心中的那份对美的想往。

贪婪的美，恶意的美，慵懒的美，颓唐的美，加百列并不会在意美的种类。他根本不会想到要去区分美或者评价美，他只会赞叹。

就像对王尔德的诗集。

“没什么，那先生聊聊那个人吧，上个礼拜寄来那本诗集的爱尔兰人。

“哦，你说奥斯卡，我方才还和简说起他，他是个有趣的人呢……”加百列发自肺腑地笑了，笑容中闪过一抹忧虑。

“您读过他的作品了么？”凯尼微微前倾起身子，心中有那么一丝嫉妒。

加百列特有的那份敏感当然不会随着年龄的增长而消失，只会沉淀下来，变得更为内敛，“我们也谈到了你。”

“哦，这真是……”

“哈哈，让人受宠若惊？”当然，画家的那份自负也还完好无损地保存在他的身上，“不过说起王尔德先生，这个惹人怜爱的都柏林人，他可就像是一只被浓墨重彩的琉璃窗花迷了眼睛的蜜蜂一样，我想他知道他要的是活生生的美丽的花朵，可是在半途被那些令人眼花缭乱的宝石般的光彩给勾去了神魂。”

“他的诗很美，真的令人非常愉快，不过我想他受到的谴责和抨击会比赞赏要多得多。”罗塞蒂的语气中透露出了伤感，“我想他会比我坚强些，毕竟他来自绿宝石岛不是么，他是骁勇的爱尔兰人，而不是多愁善感的意大利人后裔。”

“我想是的。”凯尼没有记录这些话，也不知是因为他嫉妒那个素未谋面的奥斯卡·王尔德更受罗塞蒂的青睐还是因为这些与兄弟会并无干系。

……

不过他错了，罗塞蒂并没有更青睐王尔德，他对那个青年的诗歌所表达出的那种难以言喻的倾向感到不安，后来，这种不安发展成了不满。

——

不知从什么时候开始，人们开始将目光转向这个古怪而浮夸的年轻人。这令仿佛是自愿消失在众人眼中的罗塞蒂感到了危机。事实上，在莫里斯走上他那条奇诡的革命歧路的时候，加百列就已经不是那么满意了。

“现在上流开始风靡起佩戴百合花饰了。”结果至少到现在还是不离不弃地陪伴在罗塞蒂身边的也只有这位凯尼先生，“我想是因为美丽的朗特雷夫人。”

“哼。”近来，罗塞蒂的睡眠变得很差，于是心情也不再那么愉快了，他已经很久没有去碰那幅还未画完的画了，“是因为奥斯卡。”

“王尔德先生？”对，短短时间，这位包裹着糖衣的青年就走入了大众的视线，或者说，占据了大众的视线，不论风评是好是差，他都坦然接受，我行我素，也许也是因为这样而迅速地走红。

加百列说得不算错，这段时间风靡一时的百合情结确实和王尔德先生有着密切的关系，不过，那位王尔德先生热爱百合花的原因却是因为罗塞蒂的画——《赐福贝亚特丽采Beata Beatrix》，他由衷喜爱罗塞蒂这位唯美主义的前辈。可惜的是，这种喜爱并不是相互的，罗塞蒂先生也不愿意承认所谓“唯美主义”。

“美的东西原本就是美的，造作出的美虽然不能说丑陋，但是缺乏那种纯粹，没错！”罗塞蒂激动地从躺椅上站起，几乎因为一阵头晕目眩而跌倒，不过他没有跌倒，只是定了定神，假装什么也没有发生，继续激动地叫嚷，“纯粹，他那装腔作势的行事，天哪，可怜的爱德，已经被那个摆出一副新美学运动领袖模样的家伙给蒙住了眼睛。”他愤怒地向友人史文朋传达这种激烈的情绪，“他偷走了我的小卡瓦尔坎蒂！王尔德！还有罗斯金！”

“罗斯金先生他毕竟帮助过你，加百列。”史文朋小声嘀咕，他其实不希望罗塞蒂听到这句话，可是他又忍不住想说出来。这是个坏毛病，这个毛病曾在一些年之前给罗塞蒂带来了很大的打击。史文朋一直记得那时自己的错，罗塞蒂也许是当时他那些和事情几乎完全无关的朋友中最为无辜的那个了。

可是罗塞蒂听到了他的话，“你和爱德曾诚心想要帮助他！约翰·罗斯金！我只是知道他曾经是个好人，但早已不是了，艾尔，很早就不是了。”画家说到这里，莫名消沉起来，“可怜的惠斯勒，可怜的爱德。”

“那是件荒唐的事情，说实话，他因为那件事而受到的打击要远胜过惠斯勒先生呐。”史文朋在如今的罗塞蒂面前感到一丝局促，“况且，他只是叫伯恩-琼斯去法庭说几句话罢了。”

“在法庭说几句话？！”罗塞蒂怒极反笑，“你是第一天认识爱德华吗？不要说罗斯金要他说的那些蠢话，如果一块树根能听懂人言的话，连树根也会把几十年吸收的养料给统统呕吐出来，就算是让爱德华在法庭上默读《和谐的山洞》的剧本，他也会精神崩溃的。他的纤细，是他拥有那份热忱和才华的代价，艾尔，我们每个人都付出了自己的代价，你应该明白的。”

“我明白。”

很快，王尔德的形象上了《喷趣》，他的那身行头，就像是从我们当年可爱而可敬的小约翰·米莱斯的画当中走出来的一样。

他是个拉斐尔前派！人们在伦敦的街头巷尾传阅着那本杂志，他们这么说道，他是个拉斐尔前派！米莱斯在家中颤抖，这个词对他来说是一个禁忌，他已经很久没有在公开的场合听到过这个词了，他以为自己每日的祈祷已经传达给了上帝，那个兄弟会的存在已经被抹去了，就连加百列也在极力抹消兄弟会的存在，不是么？可是今日他又听到了这个词，就像是被救赎后，又堕入了地狱。

——

加百列终于又拿起了画笔。

“简，近来我觉得我快要死了。”画家的言语总是很直接，他的画作只剩下了最后的润色，这时候早就不需要模特长时间地坐在他面前了。所以莫里斯夫人走到加百列的身后，欣赏他作画的样子，可是她很快被那幅画吸引。

简·莫里斯猛然想起，记忆中，居然少有在加百列的背后看他作画的模样，因为只要看到他的画作，视线就挪不开了。这就是画家隐逸的魔法吧，他可是个真正的隐者。

有人说，罗塞蒂的归隐只是个仓促的笑话，就像是把头埋到兔子洞里去一样，却时不时地在公众面前摇来晃去，不是在声嘶力竭地谴责着什么，就是在歇斯底里地申辩什么。

“简，我从没喜欢过威廉。”罗塞蒂在画中人湖蓝色的裙摆上涂抹了几笔，便意兴阑珊，回过头，视线正对上莫里斯夫人洁白修长的脖子，和上面挂着的一串暗色的玛瑙项链，“起初，他和爱德华走得近，我才注意到他，而后他给我看他的诗。”

“嘿，我记得，你当时记不住他的名字，只管他叫做‘托普希（Topsy：乱糟糟的，《汤姆叔叔的小屋》中有一头卷发的黑奴女孩的名字）’，对了，你还管伯恩-琼斯叫做‘卡瓦尔坎蒂’呢！”莫里斯夫人并不在意罗塞蒂说不喜欢她的丈夫，事实上一定要逼问她喜不喜欢自己的丈夫，她自己也是很难说的。当你问起一个女人喜不喜欢她自己的丈夫时得到的答案若是支吾的，那也就不必再问下去了。

“嘿！所有人都叫他‘托普希’！并不是只有我一个人！”罗塞蒂像个孩子般嚷嚷起来，他此生最恨别人误解他，此时敏感起来，真的略微着了些怒意。

莫里斯夫人也没有还嘴，只跟对待一个孩童一般，等他自己省悟了，羞怯了，便自然会跟你道歉。

“罢了，兴许是我亏待了他，不过威廉可不是需要我担心的家伙，我不过是朵转瞬即逝的火花而已，他才是能够燃起熊熊烈火的燃料……对，用他的染料，哈哈！”画家无端大笑起来，他服过氯醛后会恢复成过去那个风趣机敏而健谈的艺术家，只是他服用这药水的频率实在是太令人担心了。

“你的女儿，詹妮，她的病好些了么？哎，原本黑克医生……可他不再欢迎我，我也不再愿意去拜访他啦！”罗塞蒂陷入他的自语，而且令人难以跟上他奇诡跳跃的思路，“我本是期待和威廉在凯尔姆斯科特的生活的，可他很快就撇下我去了冰岛，而那个地方也令人昏昏欲睡。简啊，我也不是不喜欢威廉，是他总是匆匆忙忙的在现世奔波，从不停下他的脚步来看看这个世界……等等，他若是不看，怎么写出那些诗来呢？嗯，他看了，可是和他写诗一样，看得那么快！那么快！就这么一瞥，他竟然能看到那些！这些北方人，他就像是有什么使命在身，定是要在狂风暴雪里高唱战歌，我可受不了，我真受不了他呀！”

罗塞蒂怎么会记不住莫里斯的名字呢，威廉、威廉，就像个国王一样，写出来的诗句让人看一眼就浑身颤抖。这是威廉的诗，那是威廉的画……有时候，罗塞蒂看着妻子丽兹的画作，也能想到威廉·莫里斯，那里是一样的执着，令加百列最为头疼的那一种执着。那是他尖叫着想躲避，却不自觉地扑上去，简直如自我毁灭一般的物什。

“哦对了，简，你能再坐回去会儿么，我的视力衰退了，记忆也不再那么明晰，就在刚才，我已经忘了先前的光是怎么落在裙摆上的了。”

这位princess lointaine（远方的公主）便款款走向帘子那边，捡起桌上那只干枯的石榴，回头向画家笑了笑，随即抿上唇，像是那位冥后那般微微蹙眉，满脸怅然了。

加百列心中一动。

其实，他对简的感情并不像爱情，更像是一种友情，一种非常深厚的，浓郁的，粘稠的，甜而不腻的友情。他对丽兹的才是爱情，浓烈的，甚至是壮烈的，义无反顾飞蛾扑火般的爱情，明知不可而行之的，溯流而上的爱情。他可以细数简的静美，她的美丽、窈窕、优雅、谦和……可他不愿去谈论丽兹。夜半无人时候，对丽兹的那种自我放逐般的思念，也是混沌的，迷惘的，他甚至说不准自己喜爱的是丽兹的哪一点，他只是被她深深吸引，再难摆脱。

这应当就是爱情。

……

当但丁·加百列·罗塞蒂快要死去的时候，所有人都慌了神，天哪！他们早就习惯于这位高调的隐者年迈后那暴躁的脾气，时不时与朋友断交，时不时为小事激愤不已。

他们当然知道他生了重病，终日只靠着那瓶见鬼的药水残喘度日。

可这和加百列居然真的快要死去了毫无干系呀！

他们简直无法接受这件事。

很奇怪的是，曾那么伤害过加百列的心神，那么大力地打击过他的布卡南居然也在他新出的小说前面给他赔礼道歉，就像是花了那么久，他才终于弄明白了，当年的受害者是那么纯洁无辜。即使在重病中，罗塞蒂也并不相信这个小人搬弄是非的嘴脸，对这个文字游戏嗤之以鼻。

令人最为伤感的是泰勒爵士的来信，他知道，加百列还是个孩子的时候就喜欢他的诗歌，可泰勒爵士依旧康健，当年那个孩子却已经病入膏肓。

身在伦敦的屠格涅夫也想去看望罗塞蒂，不过这些就是后话了。

加百列最后的那段日子住在海边，而且，霍尔维来看望他了！虽然所有人都痛恨这个狡猾的投机分子，那却是画家最后一次露出笑容。

他的妹妹，克里斯蒂娜坐在画家床前，他最后的那幅画并没有带到这里，事实上，画家已经不在乎屋子的装饰了。

“克里斯蒂娜，我知道你是个教徒，可是能不能不要再为我祈祷了，我想睡觉。”画家虚弱地依靠在床上，脸色微微有些苍白，有些憔悴，“你别哭，我并不是对神不敬，恰恰相反，我尊敬神明，我觉得那些神的事情，我一个凡人是不会懂的，我从何处而生，我死后又去哪里，那不是我能理解的事情。”

画家轻喘了一声，又若无其事地别过头望向窗外，“你们会把我葬在哪儿？”随即又回过头来，忧伤地摇了摇头，“别告诉我。”

“对了，葬礼就别叫爱德了，他恐怕受不了这种悲伤。”

——

海边的冷风抽打着海水，飒飒作响，抚平了远处的荒原，那就是诗人埋葬的地方。墓地里盛开着明艳的鸢尾花和桂足香，诗人的墓碑边上，还长着一小片棉毛荚莱灌木和一柱紫丁香。  
兄弟会的成员或者非成员们天各一方，谁还会记得那天，那么几个画家一起参加了光荣的国民自卫军，当时人们戏谑地称他们为“画家步枪队（The Artists’ Riffles）”，那一次，雷顿也在，连罗斯金也是它的名誉成员。

那时候，每当莫里斯听到“向左转”的命令时，总是向右转；罗塞蒂听到“四人一行站队”的时候总要问“为什么”……

END


End file.
